Doctor Who The Nightmare woman
by DOCTOR DRAGNEEL
Summary: the Doctor come to the help of a girl who having bad dreams about a woman called the nightmare woman but soon to find out there are bigger plans in stored.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the a little town of Dublin at night there was a girl named Lucy Bella she was 25 years old and every night when she goes asleep she always has nightmares about a woman coming to get her and she tries to run but she can't and she calls out "HELP ME PLEASE" and the other woman said "NO ONE CAN'T SAVE YOU MY DEAR" but what that woman didn't know was that scream went all the way out in deep space.

Drifting in space was a 1963 blue police telephone box and inside the box was a huge room this was the TARDIS and it belong to a spiky brown hair man in a blue pinstripe suit and this man was known as the Doctor a time lord from planet Gallifrey and he is 906 years old he was making sure everything was alright with the TARDIS after what the Master did to it but the old girl was alright.

The Doctor said "ok old everything seems to be fine no problems". But suddenly the TARDIS getting a call and the Doctor immediately went to the scanner and he was curious because the call was coming from earth Dublin Ireland and he said "oh earth dublin ireland 19 of june 2016 oh i havent visit ireland at all right then off we go" and he locked on to the call and pulled the leaver and the TARDIS was off.

Back at lucy house everything was quiet but then a gust of wind and a grinding wheezing noise was blowing in the house and in lucy room a blue police box appeared.

out came the Doctor stepped out and looked all around until he saw Lucy on the bed and the pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed at lucy and looked at the readings and said "right so that where the call was from inside her mind now thats new ok" and he kneel down and and placed two fingers on the sides of her temples so see what she is seeing inside her mind and the Doctor screamed "ahhhhhhhh" and suddenly he was on street and was looking around the street.

But the street was empty then he heard someone calling "HELP HELP ME" and he saw the girl that he saw when he stepped out of The TARDIS and he caught her and said " its ok hello im Doctor" this time lucy was surprised and said "how did you get here" before the Doctor could speak the woman appeared "well its seems I have a visitor who are you".

The Doctor whispered to lucy "stay behind me"

Lucy said "ok" the Doctor smiled and said "well to answer your question I'm The Doctor and who are you" the woman smile and said "I am the nightmare woman I feed on people dreams and turn them into nightmares such people to feed on Doctor".

the Doctor was surprised he never heard of a energy being that feed on people's dreams and turned them into nightmares and the Doctor said "ok what happens next after when your done feeding" the nightmare woman smiled again and said "when that is done I am free to go Doctor and this person who I feed on is trapped forever inside their own nightmares world and I will feed on this entire planet Doctor"

this made the Doctor worried because he thought that if she was free to go and she would feed on the entire planet and the entire planet would never wake up again and the Doctor said to lucy " lucy RUN"

To be continued

* * *

leave a review on what do you think of the chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor look worried as he tried to think of an way out of this and said "lucy RUN" The Doctor grabbed lucy hand and ran. They came to an alleyway and stopped the Doctor said "are you ok" lucy nodded and said "yeah thanks by the way".

The Doctor said "no problems" as The Doctor looked to make sure the nightmare woman was coming.

Lucy said as she getting her breath back " so what do we do now Doctor"

The Doctor turned around and said "right now first you need to wake up" lucy said "how i'm just scared " The Doctor smiled as he sat down beside her and said "lucy im scared to sometimes" and lucy said "really scared of what" and the Doctor said " losing the people that i love and protected so much there is a way of getting rid of nightmares"

Lucy said in a curious tone "really" and the Doctor said " let me tell you a story about a traveler who travels the universe in a blue box and saves people see things you wouldn't believe and make friends along the way do you want to know who this traveler is"

But before lucy could say anything a other voice spoke " found you two" The Doctor and lucy stood up and turned around and said "so found us". Then the nightmare woman smiled "what can you do Doctor" This time The Doctor smiled and said "did you notice something" and suddenly the scene changed to pure white. The nightmare woman didn't notice this one bit and shouted " WHAT'S GOING ON".

The Doctor continued to say "yeah sorry that's me by the way" the nightmare woman said in a angry tone "what do you mean Doctor" The Doctor said "well before you found me and lucy I told lucy a story a story that defeats any nightmare a story about a wanderer traveling the universe in a 1963 blue police telephone box and just passing through helping out and learning and most important making friends wherever he goes how should I know well I am that person I am The Doctor time lord from the planet Gallifrey and I'm 906 years old I am the man who protects this world and the universe and right now you have a bigger problem now because without a connection to lucy you are done"

The nightmare woman was beginning fade away suddenly lucy was wide a wake back in her room but The Doctor was standing beside the TARDIS.

Lucy woke up and said "she gone" as she was making sure with the Doctor.

The Doctor said "she was just an entity feeding of you and your dreams turning them into nightmare."

then there was a sound coming from the TARDIS The Doctor ran inside and threw his coat on one of the y beams and looked at the scanner and lucy ran inside to and see what's wrong and when she went inside she couldn't believe what she is seeing and said "it bigger on the inside".

the Doctor said with a grin "yes i know" and lucy said "what's wrong" and the Doctor grin soon turned into a worried face and said "I was wrong and stupid about what she was planning" lucy said "you mean she still alive" and the Doctor said " that's not the only problem" and the Doctor wanted her to she was he is seeing on the TARDIS SCANNER she didn't understand what was happening and said "what is that " and the Doctor said "a network ready to feed on every single human being alive she has been setting this all up by herself ".

then Something was hitting against the TARDIS the Doctor check the what was hitting the TARDIS outside on the scanner the Doctor and lucy eyes widened in shock as the person who was hitting the TARDIS was lucy.

Lucy said "how can that be me Doctor" the Doctor was thinking why and shouted "OF COURSE she is not an entity anymore she has enough energy to make herself real but she has a physical form now but she needed a physical image for herself how long has she been feeding on your nightmares" lucy quickly said " 14 years" and The Doctor said " 14 years was a enough time for getting a physical image ok right then we need to move now" the Doctor set for taking off and pulled the leaver and TARDIS Dematerialization away from the nightmare woman.

Lucy shouted "what are you doing"

the Doctor was flying TARDIS and said "I know what your think leaving her on the planet and ready to feed on everyone and put them into a eternal sleep forever well im not leaving we are just heading to an old friend"

The TARDIS landed and was met with people looking at him and he said "hello im the"…... but before the Doctor could finish his sentence a woman spoke "the Doctor I knew you come" the Doctor was surprised this woman knew his name and she said " my name is Kate Stewart daughter to alistair gordon lethbridge Stewart" and The Doctor just said " wow"

* * *

leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At UNIT HQ The Doctor was standing there surprised looking at the daughter of one of his long time old friends brigadier the Doctor just smiled and said "well this is a surprised" and kate said "it's a pleasure to meet Doctor father told me everything about you" but what the Doctor didn't know that kate did meet the Doctor future selves.

Kate then said "well if im correct you're here about the situation" and the Doctor just shook his head and said "how did you know" and kate said "show him what going on"

the Doctor then said "so let see what we have here" kate went to the computer where the Doctor was sitting and said " hospitals got 600 people with the same cases just went to sleep and not waking up but that's not all Doctor but something to one of our computers look" they were looking at a recording of a video but the person was saying and running "help me please" and the recording stop with a face of a woman and kate said "who is she Doctor".

The Doctor said "she a being that feed on the person dreams and turned them into nightmares and that happened to lucy here" the Doctor pointed at lucy.

Lucy said and nodded her head "it happened to me but the Doctor came and saved me but she is now a physical being right Doctor"

The Doctor agreed and said "like i said that she must have gotten an image just when lucy broke the connection to the nightmare woman but now she is alive and walking"

Suddenly a warning sound rang through the hq and a person came in and said "mom you come and take a look at this" the Doctor lucy and Kate Stewart ran to the main control room and they ran in looked at the screens and kate said " are those the".

the Doctor said " the people yes but why" and the person said " well heres a other thing one of the cameras showed this" and what the cctv at the hospital showed was red eyes and then the Doctor Lucy and Kate heard a gun click and it was one of the soldiers and the Doctor said " don't shoot" kate then questioned "why" and the Doctor whisper " look at the eyes" and the Doctor was right same the red eyes on the cctv camera.

The soldier then spoke but not in his own voice "well it seem they are up Doctor"

The Doctor said with a curious look "what do you mean they" and the nightmare woman said "think it through Doctor" and the Doctor was thinking about it and The Doctor eye widened and said " of course" and lucy said " of course what Doctor".

the Doctor while walking around and said " she a queen" and this caused lucy and kate to shout " what" the Doctor said "let me explain a few species that have queens can give birth to children but the nightmare woman she planted all of her children inside the humans minds ready to feast on the dreams and turning them nightmares ready to take over the enitre human race " kate said "so those 600 people are not themselves".

the Doctor said "yes those 600 people are her children correct but how many humans are there on the planet" and lucy just realized what The Doctor was saying and said "7 billion people" and the Doctor said "yeah 7 billion vishklar children ready to wake up and take over the bodies of the human race" and kate said " what about the humans Doctor what happens to them Doctor"

But before the Doctor could speak the nightmare woman was appearing and said " the humans will be locked away in their own nightmares and soon the entire planet belongs to me Doctor we are the vishklar ha ha ha"

* * *

leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor, lucy and kate were wondering how can they get out of this. Lucy was the first to speak first " so there is 7 billion eggs ready to wake up" and the Doctor said " yeah ever heard of the movie invasion of the body snatchers" lucy and kate nodded " yeah" and the Doctor while looking at the nightmare woman or queen said " well its the same the thing right so were trapped but why aren't you feeding on us".

The nightmare woman just smiled and said " I want to know more about you Doctor" the nightmare lifted her hand towards the computer screen and finding anything about the Doctor and then suddenly 10 faces appeared on the screens and the nightmare smiled and said "according these files Doctor so many faces Doctor and companion according to these files you Doctor are a time lord interesting".

lucy said "how can she do that Doctor" and the Doctor said "well that's new and by the way I'm the last of the timelords" and the nightmare woman asked "what happened to them Doctor".

the Doctor face turned to pure sadness and said " there was a war a time war the last great time war the war between all wars. Between my people and the Daleks" and the nightmare asked "what happened".

the Doctor "their gone now i ended the war just me now the last of the TimeLords" and the nightmare woman said "so you killed both the Daleks and the timelords" and the Doctor shouted " because their was no other way" there was a silence in the room .

Suddenly the Doctor had an idea and "well it nice having a chat and all but I need to stop this" and the nightmare woman laughed and said "what can you do to stop us" the Doctor said "well what can i do to stop you well you look at the files every single enemy of mine tried to conquer or destroy because i stopped them the daleks cybermen silurians sontarans they all lost so know what i am capable of kate lucy run"

Then they ran to the TARDIS as quickly as possible and they got in just in time and the Doctor walked up to console and pulled the leaver the TARDIS took off and said "kate stewart welcome to the TARDIS" and kate said "my father always said it was bigger on the inside".

The Doctor smiled and said "right i need to get to work on something" kate said "So how do we stop them" and the Doctor looked at kate and lucy and said with a grin "i have a plan

Back the unit hq the tower of london the nightmare said "find me the Doctor and that blue box" and glasses said "mum found the Doctor hes in orbit above the planet and the speakers came on.

the Doctor spoke through it "hello yous lot you thought i just want to ask yous a question what happened to the rest of the vishklar" and the nightmare woman thought for a moment and said "they were taken from us" and the Doctor said "how" and the nightmare woman said "we dont know what happened to them but i make a race of vishklar Doctor hahaha".

Then the nightmare woman heard a crack and said "whats happening" and the Doctor said "you made a big mistake by placing your children inside the humans mind so they can feed on their nightmares and take over their bodies and another huge mistake messing with me and the planet earth can you sense it".

suddenly the nightmare woman eye widened in angry and said "what happening to my children" and the Doctor said "you made a error coming to his planet you should have know that this planet has a protector and that is me and your children are being forced out of the humans and you lose".

the nightmare said in angry " you will pay for this Doctor" I will be back" then the nightmare woman disappeared and everyone returned to their normal selves.

The TARDIS materialize back at UNIT hq and the three of them step out of the TARDIS and kate asked "will she try it again" and the Doctor said "no the humans mind are protected by a story think of it as an antivirus program"

Kate said "what story" and the Doctor said "well its a story about a traveller a wanderer without a home traveling around the universe in blue box that is bigger on the inside and having companions along the way with adventures now who would that be".

kate smiled and said " well its was a pleasure to meet to Doctor" and the Doctor said " pleasure all mine kate any way I need to bring lucy back home" and the Doctor and lucy went back inside the TARDIS and the TARDIS took off back to lucy home.

Back at Lucy's home the TARDIS materialize back to lucy room and the Doctor and lucy step out of the TARDIS and lucy said " I been through a lot today thank you Doctor" the Doctor Smiled " well your welcome anyway I got to go lot of things to do places to go people to see" lucy laughed and said " i'll never forget you Doctor" and the Doctor said "always dream about a blue box" and the Doctor went into The TARDIS and the TARDIS took off.

But outside of Lucy's house as mysterious figure watched as the Doctor disappeared and said to itself " well the nightmare woman couldn't even defeat The Doctor.

* * *

Who is this mysterious figure and what does it want with the Doctor

Find out in the next adventure


End file.
